


It's okay

by MattLovesSand



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But With A Good Ending, M/M, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattLovesSand/pseuds/MattLovesSand
Summary: Jeremy had been acting weird all day, and not his normal kind of weird. He'd been nervous all day, tensed up. He barely spoke to anybody at school, and wouldn't look Michael in the face.





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BMC fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's out of character. Enjoy!

Jeremy had been acting weird all day, and not his normal kind of weird. He'd been nervous all day, tensed up. He barely spoke to anybody at school, and wouldn't look Michael in the face. He had accidentally knocked someone's books out of their hands in the hallway and his face had turned a ghostly white, his breath was noticeably faster and he let out a string of apologies before running off. He didn't say more than three sentences for the rest of the day, and he wouldn't give Michael a straight answer when he asked what was wrong. It was kind of like how he acted when he had the squip.

Michael had dragged Jeremy to his house immediately after school and sat him in the basement. He was originally going to smoke and had offered some to Jeremy, but Jeremy had said no and asked him not to, as he didn't feel in the mood. That was strange. So instead, Michael turned down the lights and clicked on the tv so that they could watch some old sitcoms together. 

He now stared at Jeremy, his dark eyebrows furrowed together with worry. Jeremy was gazing up at the bright screen, a light half-hearted smile plastered onto his illuminated face. He idly rubbed his fingers along the fabric of his sleeves. Was he nervous? Had Michael done something wrong? The sitcom went silent for a moment and he realized how heavy the silence really was. He felt the back of his neck tingle with discomfort and he shifted in his bean bag, turning his attention back to the sitcom as an old laugh track rolled.

"Hey, Michael?" Jeremy spoke up, his voice soft but audible over the television. Michael turned his head to stare at his handsome friend, humming. "Yes?" He asked when he realized that Jeremy didn't hear his hum. Michael was slightly relieved that he was actually talking, but he didn't want to say that out loud and seem rude.

"I'm really sorry for not talking to-to you today." Jeremy's voice cracked and Michael's chest felt heavy as he noticed tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Michael scooted closer to his friend as tears began to wet his now rosy cheeks. 

Jeremy rubbed his cheek with the sleeve of his blue sweater. "I-I'm really s'rry, Mike," he choked out as Michael paused the show and wrapped his arms around Jeremy. "Christine broke up with me yesterday. She said she'd like to remain friends, but she just didn't find us-us as a good relationship. She's a really nice person but I agreed.. and my head has been hurting since and-and I didn't want to make you worried... but I'm scared.." His voice broke as sobs wracked his body and he buried his face in Michael's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being s' awful to you..." He choked out.

Michael cooed comfortingly, rubbing Jeremy's back as he sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay, Jeremy. You're safe. You're okay," Michael whispered. Jeremy let out another sob, trembling.

He continued to whisper comforting words until Jeremy's sobs quieted and he looked at Michael, his eyes red and puffy. Jeremy chuckled softly, awkwardly. "I got your hoodie all wet.. Sorry."

Michael smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Jeremy's forehead. "It's okay," he told Jeremy, "I'll just wash it later."

Jeremy smiled softly at Michael, his cheeks getting red. "I love you, Michael," he whispered, and Michael's heart thumped in his chest. "I-I love you, too. How about we get some icecream?"

"I'd love that."


End file.
